Shark and Dolphin
by AngelicaCandy
Summary: He gave me an necklace, and promised he'll be back, and will always be friends, but when he came back that was not the case. IchigoxRin, ocxRin. "What are you swimming for, Rin" asks Ichigo.
1. Chapter 1

**New Fanfiction story, for Free!, I just started watching it, and decided to make a Fanfiction about it, first one about it so if I get something wrong, please bare with me.**

 **Hope you like it**

* * *

I'm Yamazaki Ichigo, student at Iwatobi High School, used to be in the same club as Haru, Makoto, and Nagasi ,until it shutdown. I haven't swam in a long time, ever seen it closed actually.

But swimming always plays a big part in my life.

I go downstairs to the kitchen as my mum cooks breakfast. "Good morning" I say. "Good morning" everyone replies, I see my little sister, Kaede. "You changed uniforms" I say.

"It's my first day at middle school" says Kaede. "I'm old enough to start swimming lesson like you". "Good luck" I say, and leave the house. I used to live in Sano, but moved to Iwatobi after my parents got divorced, now I'm neighbours with Haruka, we used to walk to school together along with Makoto and sometimes Rin.

But times changed.

There is also another boy, Rin. He moved Australia all of a sudden, he gave me a necklace with a dolphin on it, and said once he's back will meet in the Iwatobi Swim Club area.

I went everyday I visited the club in hopes to see him again, till the point I gave up.

Normal POV

"Hi, Ichigo-chan" says Sakira. "Yo" says Ichigo, looking at her dolphin necklace. "What's special about that necklace" asks Sakura. "Nothing important" says Ichigo, looking out the window.

"Mr. Nanase Haruka" says Miss Ama. "Haruka's a boy" says Mako. "Oh, pardon me" says Miss Ama, as thei class laughs. "Mr. Yamazaki Ichigo" she says. "I'm a girl" says Ichigo, still looking outside the window.

"Pardon me ,again" says Miss Ama. "Let's begin class" she says.

Bell Rings...

"What do you havei for lunch" asks Sakira. "Bento" says Ichigo. "Did you hear that old swimming club building is going to be destroyed" Ichigo hears. "It's about time it gets destroyed ,you know" someone else says.

"Rin" Ichigo says. "Did you say Rin" asks Sakira. Ichigo snaps out of her thought. "Huh, no" I say. "Can I ask you a favour" she says. "Sure" says Sakira.

That night...

"Are you sure about this, Ichigo-chan" says Sakira, holding on to Ichigo. "I want to see the place one more time" says Ichigo in her emotionless tone as usual. "It scary here" says Sakira. "Do you hear foot steps".

"Footsteps" says Ichigo stopping.

The footsteps get closer and closer and see a boy with a black hat. "Ghost" says Sakira, he takes his cap off. "Rin" says Ichigo in shock. "Ichigo" says Rin. "When did you come back from Australia" she asks.

"A month ago" says Rin. "You can swim with the others again" says Ichigo. "Are you at Iwatobi High school too" she says. "Why do you care" he shouts. "Rin" says Ichigo, in shock. "Sorry" she says, playing with her necklace again.

"You still have that old necklace" he says. "Pathetic".

" Pathetic" says Ichigo, and stops. "Thats not the Rin, I know" says Ichigo. "Hey, you can't talk to Ichigo-chan like that ,Rin" says Sakira. "Forget about it, Sakira" says Ichigo. "Rin" says someone, we turn around and see Haru, Mako, and Nagasi.

"Shigino-chan and Yamazaki-chan are here too" says Makoto.

"Wait, that's Ichi-san" says Nagasi. "And Saki-chan". "Nagasi" the two say. "You grew up so much" says Sakira, with a smile. "I didn't even recognize you" says Makoto. "You cut your hair".

"Rin, Ichigo, and Sakira this fate" says Nagasi.

"There's no fate here" says Rin. "Whatever" says Ichigo. "Let's go Sakira". "Okay, bye" says Sakira, following her. "Wait" says Nagasi, but Ichigo continues walking and leaves the abandon swimming club.

 **Next Day...**

Sakira eats her lunch on the sides of the swimming pool, while Ichigo lies down in the the pool. "Ichigo are you okay" asks Sakira. "I'm fine" says Ichigo. "You seem a little bummed about yesterday" says Sakira.

"I don't care about yesterday, anymore" says Ichigo. "I want to be in water" she says to herself, and gets lost in her thoughts. "Which school is he going to, how does he swim now, what happened in Australia" she says to herself.

"The thoughts are drowning me" says Ichigo.

"Ichigo-chan wake up" says Sakira, shaking her. "What's the matter" Ichigo says opening my eyes. "Do you guys want to join our swimming club" says Nagisa. "Swimming club" Ichigo says getting up. "Once we get the pool fixed, will be an official club" says Makoto.

"So want to join" asks Nagasi. Ichigo nodds. "What about you Sakira" says Nagasi. "I haven't swimmed in ages, I shouldn't" says Sakira. "Come will have more members, for a girl swimming team too" says Nagasi. "It'll be fun" says Ichigo, emotionless.

"Okay, I won't hold you back" says Sakira.

"Yoshi, all we need is one more boy member, and two more girl members" say Nagasi. "We made more process then I expected" says Makoto, with a gentle smile, and that show the Iwatobi High School swimming Club started.

* * *

 **Hopes you liked it, this is a description on how Ichigo and Sakira look like. Ichigo looks like the girl of the cover.**

 **Teal eyes, short dark brown hair, and beauty mark under her right eye, when she was younger her hair was longer and wore glasses, that's why no one recognized her.**

 **Sakira Shigino: Long messy, wave pink hair, in a side ponytail, and indigo eyes.**

 **Review, favourite, or follow the story if you liked it. Thanks for reading it**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two of Shark, Dolphin, and Mermaid. Hope you like it, no flames please. I'll try update regular if I can, I'll do my best, to update chapters faster.**

 **Let's read...**

* * *

 **Ichigo POV**

"Your swimming again" says my mum in shock. "Hai, Makoto, Nagasi, and Haru started a swimming club, so I joined" I say. "That's wonderful" she says. "I was worried that you'll never get back in the water" she say, smiling.

"Ichinee-chan, will win a bunch of trophies again" says Kaede.

"Right" says Kaede. "I don't know" I say. "I don't think I'll be doing any competitions". "Huh, why not nee-chan" says Kaede, I shrugg, and take my bag. "I'll see you tonight" I say leaving. "Ichinee-chan" says Kaede.

...

"He joined the Samezuka Academy swimming team" I say. "Hai" says Kou. "And why are you telling me this" I ask. "We have a joint practice with them" says Kou. "Joint practice with them" I say. "And I fought you'll like to see him again" says Kou.

"I don't need to see him again" I say. "Sorry" says Kou.

"Would I get to swim" I ask. "I unfortunately ,no" says Kou. "Samezuka Academy is a all boy school" says Kou. I sigh, and start playing with my necklace again. "Ill go anyways" I say.

"Yay" says Kou. "It's tomorrow".

"Don't you need four boy members, for a joint practice" I ask. She stares at me. "We only have three" she's says in panick.

After School...

I go to the convenience store next to the now destroyed Swimming Club, I go and buy a soda. "Ichigo-chan, it's good to see you again" says Bob. "It's good to see you too" I say, taking my change, and going to sit on of the bench next to the store.

"Ichigo" says someone. "I knew you'll be here" I say, throwing my can in the trash can. "How did y-" he says. "You always came here for soda, and habits are hard to shake off" I say. "What do you want anyway" says Rin.

"I want to talk to you" I say, playing with my necklace again. "I heard you joined the Samezuka Academy swimming team" I say. "But, you don't need to be on a different team just so you can beat Haru".

"You should be with them" I say, there's a silence. "I'm never going to swim with those guys" says Rin. "Never".

 _Flashback..._

 _Duting winter, Ichigo walks back home after going to her friends house, and runs into someone._

 _"Rin" Ichigo says in shock._

 _"Ichigo" says Rin._

 _"Your back for the holidays, did you meet the others" she asks._

 _"No" he says._

 _"let's go see them then, they'll be happy" says Ichigo._

 _Ichigo notices that his hairs a little wet. "Did you go swimming already" she asks._

 _He grunts. "Why do you care" he says._

 _"Rin" Ichigo says._

 _"Sorry" says Rin. "I just want to be alone" he says, and walks away._

 _End Of Flashback..._

"I don't usually care about conflicts that don't involve me" I say. "But, knowing that you can be a reason that Haru won't swim, annoys me. Why would he do that for a jerk like you" I say, and walk away.

Next Day...

I sigh, looking up at the ceiling. "Ichigo is something on your mind" says Sakira. I shake my head no. "I want to go in the water" I say. "The joint practice is only for the boys" says Sakira.

The swim club captain greets us. "Thanks for coming" he says. "Thanks for having us" they say, bowing. "Yo" I say. "Ichigo your manners" says Sakira. "Manners" I say. "Good morning, I'm very excited to be here, let's get along" I say, with a smile.

"That's a horrible forced smile" they say.

"Rin is not swimming" says Kou. "Maybe that's best" I say. "Haru and Rin don't race each other, and no one gets hurt". " Again" I say, holding on to my dolphin necklace. "Ichigo" says Kou. "Huh, I blurt out words again" I say.

"You really care about him" says Kou, with a smile.

I blush and look away. "Whatever" I say. "Ichigo-chan has a soft side too" says Sakira. "I said shutup" I say, getting fluster, and they laugh.

...

 **After the Joint Practice end...**

I walk back home, and my phone beeps, I open it and read the text. _Meet at the Elementary School -Rin._ "Rin" I say, and go to the Elementary School, that we use to go to, and text my mum. _Ill be home late._

 **Elementary School,** I breath heavily. "There you are" says Rin. "How do you know my number" I ask. He sweatdrops, "That's not important" he says. "Then why did you call me here" I ask him. "How is it going" says Rin. "How it going" I say.

"It's going great, yesterday and the day before, I meet of my childhood friend, he called the necklace he gave me pathetic, and said he didn't have time for me" I say. "Just peachy"."I just wanted to talk to you" says Rin. "I been wanting to ,ever since you came back" I say.

"But you would let me" I say, playing with my necklace again.

"I just need some alone time" says Rin. "You talking about Haruka and the others didn't help". "I guess so, but what do you want to achieve" I ask. "I need beat Haruka, at least once" says Rin. "After that, what do you" I say, crossing my arms.

"And if you lose, what do you" I say. "Tell me Rin".

"I don't know what to say" he says, looking down, and approach him. "Don't push yourself" I say, placing my hand on his cheek. "I have to go now" I say, taking off my hand. "I''ll see you around, I guess" turning around and leaving.

...

"I look up at the ceiling, I can't help but think about Rin. "There drowning me" I say. "You have something on your mind" says Kaede. "Kaede" I say sitting up. "You alone say drowning when somethings wrong" she says. "Whats wrong" she asks. "Nothing" I say. "Nothing at all" I say.

"Dinner is ready" says Kaede. "I'm coming" I say. "Okay" says Kaede and leaves.

I'll make Rin swim with the others again.

* * *

 **Hoped you liked it, review, follow, or Favourite it if you do.**

 **Stay Angelic ~**


End file.
